


Tear Me Apart

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes to get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I get these ideas, but nonetheless, here is some kinky smut I just couldn't resist writing. Enjoy!

Gerard liked to be hurt, that's for sure, but he hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly.  Frank was really getting into this whole "beating Gerard up" thing, doing just what his boyfriend had asked—to push him, pull his hair, slap him, and etcetera.  But things started getting a little more heated, and this time when Frank brought his hand down on Gerard's pretty face, it was with a closed fist.

There was an audible _crack_.  Then, Gerard's screech rang out as he stumbled back, hand clutching at his face.

"Oh, fuck," Frank all but moaned.

Gerard drew his hand away from his face, fingers smeared with blood.  He whimpered.  "God, that fucking hurt, Frankie."

Frank reached out to comfort his boyfriend, voice laced with worry as he began to apologize.  "Shit, I'm sorry, Gerard.  It's not broken, is it? I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's fine, I'm okay."  He hissed, fingertips brushing gingerly over the bloodied skin.  He breathed, "Uhn,  _Christ_ that hurts."

Frank watched with almost fascination, the knuckles of his right hand aching and his pants dreadfully tight.  His breath caught when Gerard's dark, half-lidded eyes looked up from examining his own bloody fingers and met his.

Closing the space between them, Frank reached up and cupped Gerard's face, thumb swiping through the smear of blood above his lip.  He drew back and brought his hand to his own face, tongue dragging across the pad of his thumb in a lecherously slow manner, licking away the blood.

A sighing moan escaped Gerard's lips.  " _Fuck_ , that's hot."

Frank's hands found their way to Gerard's neck and the back of his head, tangled through strands of greasy, dark hair.  A lopsided smirk graced his lips, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in toward Gerard.  Frank's lips ghosted over the other man's before sucking at Gerard's top lip in an almost filthy way.  Gerard choked back a moan when Frank began to fucking _lick_ the blood that was smeared messily above his mouth.

Frank's fingers tightened in Gerard's hair and he hummed.  "You taste so good, baby."

Even though it was filthy and disgusting, Gerard found it sinfully hot.  He moaned desperately as Frank kissed him hard on the mouth, nails leaving marks up and down Frank's back.

"Frankie," Gerard gasped into his lips.  " _Jesus_."

Frank pushed Gerard backwards until he was pinned against the wall.  Their kiss was a mess of blood and moans and teeth, hands clawing and whatever bit of each other's skin they could grasp.  Gerard hooked a leg around Frank's waist, using it to pull him closer and grind against him.  Frank moaned breathily and his teeth clamped down on Gerard's lower lip, which drew a choked noise of pleasure from him.

Gerard was starting to lose his mind, with Frank panting into his mouth and their hips rocking erratically against each other, and everything was laced with a sickly sweet pain that was making him dizzy with want.

"Please, Frank—"  He cut himself off with a moan as Frank began mouthing wetly at his jaw, rucking up Gerard's shirt to rake his nails down the soft, squishy skin of Gerard's stomach, leaving behind bright pink marks.

"What do you need, baby?" Frank asked in a patronizingly sweet voice, fingers pinching Gerard's nipple and twisting sharply.

Gerard cried out.  " _Ah_!--fuck, I--I need more, _please_."

Frank twisted a hand into Gerard's hair, right at the crown of his head.  Then, he yanked backwards and slammed Gerard's head into the wall.

Gerard shrieked as a sharp pain shot through the back of his skull, gasping as his hands clutched at Frank's hair and chest, the fabric of his shirt bunching up in Gerard's hand.

Suddenly, Frank shoved himself away, letting Gerard stumble back unsteadily.  He watched as Frank began unbuttoning his own jeans, catching Gerard's eye and smirking as he did so.

Gerard bit his lip and watched his boyfriend pull off his clothes torturously slowly, putting on a show.

Gerard looked at Frank through half-lidded eyes, reaching down to palm himself through his jeans.  When Frank saw, he flashed Gerard a wolfish grin and strutted back over.  He grabbed Gerard's hand—the one on his dick—by the wrist, and pinned it to the wall above his head.  Frank bit back a moan at the sight—Gerard looked filthy like this; bloody, pinned down, back arched away from the wall as his hips rocked forward desperately in search of friction.  Gerard looked down his nose at Frank, panting softly through parted lips.

"Fucking slut," Frank growled.  He released Gerard before helping him hurriedly out of his clothes.  Then, they both stood naked and grasping at each other in a haze of lust and passion.

"Turn around," Frank panted into his boyfriend's ear.

Gerard turned to face the wall, leaning against it on his forearms and sticking his ass out, legs spread desperately.  Frank stopped for a moment to look him over, from the arch of his back to his pale neck, where the skin was drawn taught from Gerard's tipping his head back.

Gerard panted as Frank's hungry eyes raked over him, and then felt Frank's calloused hands resting on his hips.  Suddenly, Gerard jolted forward as a burning pain snapped across his ass cheek, accompanied by the sharp sound of skin-on-skin contact and Gerard's own cry.

It took a second for it to register in his mind—Frank was fucking  _spanking_ him.

The second slap interrupted Gerard's thoughts, causing him to whimper and hang his head between his arms.  Frank rubbed his hands gently over the hot, red skin.  "You like that, Gee baby?"

Gerard opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by his own strangled cry when Frank smacked his ass again, harder.  Two more slaps followed in quick succession, drawing pained little whimpers from Gerard.

Frank ran one hand up Gerard's back and into his hair.  He pulled back harshly, and growled into Gerard's ear, "I said, do you like it, slut?"

Gerard choked out a moan.  "Yes, I love it, Frankie."  But fuck, if it wasn’t the most humiliating, torturous form of pleasure he’d ever received.

Frank released his lover's hair and let Gerard's head drop back down, shoulders hitched up.  "That's what I thought," he chuckled darkly.

Frank kept spanking Gerard until he was crying and his ass was bright red.  He hit harder each time and elicited these pretty fucking screams from him.

Finally, when Frank had had his fun, he grabbed Gerard's hair and tugged his head back gently so he could kiss him.

"Frankie, please," Gerard sniffed.

Frank looked at his boyfriend's face, stained with blood and tears.  "Want me to fuck you, baby?"

Gerard nodded, whimpering, and that was good enough for Frank.  He pressed two fingers against Gerard's lips, ordering, "Suck."

Gerard sucked his fingers obscenely, moaning around them and taking them in all the way to the second knuckle.  Frank pulled them out with a wet _pop_ , leaving spit trailing down Gerard's face and adding to the mess.

Frank pushed his first finger in slowly, letting Gerard get used to the feeling, before adding another.  Frank scissored his fingers before starting to thrust them in, making Gerard whine and rock his hips back.

"'S good, baby?" Frank breathed against his ear, before sucking on his earlobe.

Gerard whimpered.  " _Yeah_ , Frankie."

Frank felt Gerard tighten around him and heard his breath hitch when he thrust his fingers a certain way, and angled them at that spot that made Gerard squirm and moan.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Frank, Frank— _yeah_ ," Gerard gasped between breathy noises of pleasure.  "Oh, god, right there, yeah!"

Frank let out his own moan at the sight of his boyfriend like this and the fucking obscene sounds he was making.  "God, Gerard, so hot—like fucking porn."

Gerard tossed his head back.  "More,  _please_ , fuck!"

Frank added another finger, reveling in the way his boyfriend's breath stuttered.  Soon, Gerard was practically sobbing, fucking back onto Frank's fingers and gasping for air.

Frank finally pulled his fingers out, smirking at the way Gerard's hips followed desperately.  He slapped Gerard's ass, growling, "Stay still, whore."

"Hurry up and fuck me," Gerard gritted out.  "Like this, no lube."

Frank hesitated.  “You sure, baby?”

“ _Yes_ I’m sure.  C’mon, I _need_ you,” Gerard whined.

Frank spit into his palm, thick and filthy, smearing it on his cock and lining himself up.  Both men moaned loudly when he pushed in.

Frank stopped to give Gerard a moment to adjust, but he was quickly urged on, and began fucking his boyfriend hard and fast.  Gerard mewled and whimpered, pushing back desperately on Frank's cock.

"Yeah, baby," Frank breathed, thrusting harder and drawing a broken moan from Gerard.  "Such a slut, Gee, bet you just _love_ being fucked against the wall like this."

"Fuuck yeah!" Gerard cried.

Frank shifted the angle of his hips, and suddenly Gerard was screaming and clawing at the wall as his back arched.

"Found your spot, princess?" Frank cooed into Gerard's ear, slamming relentlessly into his prostate.

" _Ohh_ , Frank!" Gerard sobbed.  "H- _ah_ —fuck, _please_!"

Frank grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, breath hot on Gerard's face.  "Use your big-boy words, Gee baby."

"Fuck, right _there_ , please, Frankie!  Feels so good!" Gerard gasped.

Frank pulled back on Gerard's hair again, mouthing at his exposed neck before biting.  He felt the skin break, and a coppery taste filled his mouth.

Gerard moaned throatily.  He felt Frank tonguing at the wound before biting into it again, _hard_ , and now Gerard was screaming, eyes rolling back.

Frank kissed him, hot and filthy, and Gerard could taste his own blood in Frank's mouth, fuck.  "I'm—oh, fuck, _Frankie_!  I'm gonna come!"

Frank fucked into him harder, knowing he wasn't gonna last much longer, either.  "Touch yourself for me, slut," he ordered.

With a sob, Gerard grabbed his own aching cock, jerking off roughly, in time with Frank's erratic thrusts.  It didn't take more than a few strokes before he was screaming and coming all over himself, shuddering and nearly falling down.

"Uhn, _fuck_ , Gee," Frank moaned, clawing at Gerard as he held him up, using his limp body.  "Gonna come in that pretty, bruised ass of yours."

"Please, come for me, Frankie," Gerard whimpered softly.

With a couple more thrusts, Frank was coming and moaning Gerard's name, fucking him through it.  His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open, Gerard shuddering and whining at the oversensitivity.  When he finally came down from his high, he pulled out gently, making Gerard hiss, and the two stumbled over to the bed.

"Ugh, fuck," Gerard giggled sleepily.  "'M not gonna be walking right for  _days_."

Frank smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, breathing in that scent of sweat and sex and  _Gerard_.  "Was that good?  Is that...is that what you wanted?"

"Absolutely.  It was fantastic, Frankie," he murmured, eyelids heavy.

"'Kay."  Frank yawned.  "G'night, Gee."

Gerard hummed contentedly, holding tighter to his boyfriend, whose arms he was definitely not moving from for quite a while.

"'Night, Frankie."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments/kudos much appreciated! <3


End file.
